


一个合理的圣诞假期计划

by Nichtstrike



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtstrike/pseuds/Nichtstrike
Summary: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas（open relationship）Oliver Torres/Iker Casillas(implied)又名：请Gigi喝醋OOC+有一定操作上的bug请无视真·summary:Gigi从巴黎飞到波尔图和Iker度圣诞假的第一天





	一个合理的圣诞假期计划

从戴高乐机场直飞波尔图只要两个小时，布冯的旅程拉长了整整三倍，他在里斯本转机的时候刷了一下ins，机场无线网络慢得可以，可还是不负众望地帮忙报告了卡西利亚斯的动态，他点进去看最近的like，发现那个小朋友的出镜率已经连续一个月走高登顶榜首。卡西利亚斯的脸和整个人都像是在这个十号中场的ins里买了房子。他退出ins打开短信界面，在巴黎起飞的关机前一分钟就用法国号码给卡西利亚斯发了一条短信，说他的圣诞假决定在波尔图度，孔迪维拉是个好地方。这个前意大利国门的用心显现了，卡西利亚斯拥有三倍的准备时间，也将在这六个小时里面备受煎熬，这对异地恋情侣互通消息的主要渠道就是各种社交软件，因此不可避免地他们能收获很多关系之外的意外之喜。就比如奥利弗·托雷斯，这个瘫在卡西利亚斯家里还什么都不知道的年轻男孩。电视里放着每个圣诞节都必须看的电影，卡西利亚斯现在很忙，他把各种东西从一个房间搬到另一个房间，两个收拾好的行李箱摆在门边，奥利弗一个人占用了一整张沙发，在三块硬纸板透过咖啡馆玻璃窗出现时他终于从沙发上坐起来。拖鞋噼里啪啦的声音也停下，卡西利亚斯端着两个包装好的纸盒挡在电视前面，他要去机场接人，可以先把奥利弗捎回家。“你得快一点了，现在起来关掉电视跟我出门还来得及。”这个盒子堆到下巴的男人又趿拉着拖鞋消失在另一个房间里，他希望他再出来的时候奥利弗已经穿好大衣乖乖站在门口了。

卡西利亚斯从车库里把车开出来，后座的门把手就在奥利弗的手边，可他还是拉开了副驾驶座的门，卡西利亚斯转过来看了一眼，收到一个标准八颗牙齿的微笑。开车的那位没有说什么，越野车拐出社区开往机场。奥利弗把外套脱下来抱在怀里，安全带被压在背后，这让卡西利亚斯又看了他一眼。圣诞节出门的人永远不会减少，各种型号的车把主干道堵得严严实实，只要再开五分钟就能进航站楼也不能改变他迟到了的事实，这时他的手机收到布冯的葡萄牙号码发来的短信，现在彻底完了。

布冯把手搁在登机箱的拉杆上，保持这个站姿表现得像无家可归，当卡西利亚斯为了掩盖决策失误而把后座停在他面前时，意大利男人当然拉开了副驾驶的门。 

送奥利弗回家的路上，这辆车里的气氛尴尬的过分，卡西利亚斯不断地瞟后视镜，从奥利弗的角度看偏偏只能看见空的另一半。而这一切的源头都是因为他，奥利弗·托雷斯，坐了不该坐的位置。在卡西利亚斯毫无意义地下车帮忙开后备箱放行李之后，奥利弗开始盘算这个决定带来的后果。他只看到了那个远道而来的男人一眼，就敢确定他是谁，好吧，这个世界上有谁不认识吉安路易吉·布冯。意大利男人比电视上看起来还要高，没拿下来的围巾遮住了他下半张脸，但奥利弗可以确定他的表情一定不会友好到哪里去，那双蓝灰色眼睛里好似射出死亡射线。现在奥利弗之前所怀疑的一切成立了，卡西利亚斯难以解释的巨大网瘾，他听到他对着手机讲意大利语，和采访里永远都有姓名的Gigi。从各种比赛的录像里不难发现他们关系不差，可奥利弗远远没有料到他们亲近到共度圣诞假的程度。不知道是幸运还是不幸，波尔图并非一个狂热圣诞度假区，回程的交通状况好上十倍，车开进奥利弗家的社区时这个年轻人还没来得及盘算完毕。奥利弗在车里穿上大衣，打开车门刚和卡西利亚斯说完圣诞快乐，下一句话刚开了一个首字母，后座的布冯就摇下车窗用西语说了不太标准的圣诞快乐。奥利弗就这么被噎住了，他摆摆手说再见，按密码开门的时候听见车门开了又关。这个年过四十的男人有时就是这么孩子气，去和一个小上快二十岁的男孩抢一个座位，卡西利亚斯把安全带从布冯背后扯出来让他系好，布冯一边答应一边伸手把座位往后调以便获得更多的腿部空间。卡西利亚斯在波尔图的南北两侧绕了整整一圈，现在他可以直接开个半小时车去孔迪维拉渡圣诞假了，这两个球员都经过了各类赛事的激烈角逐，并拯救了无数次自家的后防线，这是一个合理的放松。

即使波尔图不被看作圣诞度假区，不少本地人都选择去孔迪维拉休一个两三天的假，因此越向北开路上越堵，一个西班牙人和一个意大利人被汽车鸣笛里的葡语包围。卡西利亚斯在他们的目的地有一幢海边的度假别墅，天知道布冯做了什么才让这个吝啬的金牛座把它买了下来。这幢房子的旁边搭建了一个野营地，此时罕有人迹。开车的那个违规停在围墙边上，关于如何消磨夜幕里降临前的三四个小时，这两个世界顶级的门将提出了截然相反的意见。布冯说他远道而来在飞机上坐了五个钟头，腿都要坐断了，他现在就想躺在床上除了晚饭都不起来。卡西利亚斯的手都放在车钥匙上了，现在他又想重新点火，他的冷笑从喉口里就发出来，葡萄牙航空的座椅让你躺着都行，这个理由完全不成立。他们认识十几年，几乎对彼此知根知底，白天的副驾驶事件还远远没有结束，卡西利亚斯知道奥利弗的网瘾与日俱增的缘由，也知道布冯一结束最后比赛就杀来波尔图的目的，这个想法绝对居心叵测，如果他轻易答应，这个圣诞假就都会在布冯的摆布之中。卡西利亚斯就像坚守球门一样坚守他本人的观点，他坚持要再开个十几分钟去普瓦德尔齐姆，过赛季内都不可能有的夜生活。他有同样叵测的居心，他们要回到孔迪维拉过夜，因此总有一个人得清醒地开车回来，而这个人绝对不能是人生地不熟的布冯，所以只要妒火中烧的男人先被酒精麻痹，他就能有一个清闲的夜晚了。  
布冯最后顺着台阶往下走说刚好我也没去过普瓦德尔齐姆，他把手覆在卡西利亚斯的手上，皮肉贴皮肉地替他拧开发动机。卡西利亚斯心里一跳，知道大事不妙，他有时难以动摇的男朋友绝没有那么容易被说动。这辆违规停靠的车从马路牙子上滑下来，卡西利亚斯边开车边盘算，他思考的速度可比奥利弗快多了，等他把车停到海滨停车场的时候一个圣诞夜计划又名自我保护计划迅速成型。  
他们一起走进那条街上的酒吧，加在各自名字上的光环让他们没法像普通游客那样游逛所有，好在卡西利亚斯有几家相熟的。酒吧老板先把布冯带进隔间，再出来和卡西利亚斯合影发ins，愉快地打上#Merry Christmas的标签。布冯面前的酒一口未动，球形冰块在杯子里融化地面目全非，好像不要钱一样地把威士忌冲淡。圣诞夜计划布冯版昭然若揭，又抽烟又喝酒的意大利男人决定戒掉两个坏习惯，当然仅在今夜。卡西利亚斯一边心痛随冰化去的欧元，一边寻思他的计划还有没有实行的可能性，他当然也没有去动自己那杯，于是浪费的钞票就是双倍的。布冯端坐在沙发上，白天让奥利弗吓得够戗的意大利男人此时有一种表演出来的委屈，卡西利亚斯超吃这一套，他有时无比痛恨年过四十的男人身上的固执，但有时他又爱死了这个。平日里他们相隔一整个西班牙和一个小时的时差，依靠虚无缥缈的社交网络维持联系，总有一些够不到的意外出现。这两个加起来快八十岁的中年男人早就将嫉妒划归到日常情趣之内，其作用无伤大雅，相当于一个拥抱或者一个亲吻，现在化作丘比特之箭，卡西利亚斯几乎能看见金发小孩在布冯背后忽闪着小翅膀，张弓搭箭。关于圣诞夜计划的博弈几乎到此为止，布冯的胜利即将被宣布，可另一人还抱有一丝幻想，这个西班牙人隐藏的本质此时浮现。卡西利亚斯伸手随便抓一杯已经稀释过头的威士忌，另一只手撑在台面上，洛克杯和融化的欧元隔开两人的脸和嘴唇。布冯乘胜追击，他想捏住底托把杯子往自己这边拧，这个可怜的玻璃制品就要被施加了两股相当大的力了。更依靠反应速度的那位挽救了这个局面，在布冯伸手前他就把杯子拿开，然后坐着的那位不由得出声提醒酒后驾车是违法的，至少在巴黎是这样。卡西利亚斯含着酒两颊鼓起，没办法，只有这样才能一口气到超标范围。玻璃碰撞的声音很大，接着意大利人的后脑就被按住了。现在两种不同的计划全部被察觉，接近胜利的那位即将王座不保，只要他喝了，西班牙人就会安安稳稳地坐下来，坐在他对面然后笑眯眯地一杯一杯给他灌，还美其名曰我开车了不能喝，我会把你带回家的放心。他们的亲吻时常带有侵略性，比如此刻，卡西利亚斯一条腿曲起跪在台面上，整个人的重量让布冯失去平衡，他被推的后仰还得伸出一只手揽住眼前人的腰。布冯还有一只手的空闲，从身体之间的缝隙里穿过去捏住卡西利亚斯的下颌。这下这个反击永远都不会成功了，只要嘴里有酒的那个人敢张嘴渡过来，他就有办法让酒回到原地。不过上面的那位还在负隅顽抗，他就是张嘴了，布冯感受到一点温热的液体淌上舌面，他的两只手同时施力，卡西利亚斯被人握住腰就像一只猫被捏住尾巴根。所以这个始作俑者只能毫无办法地咽下那口成分复杂的酒，该死，他好像看到那个金发小孩露出恶魔一样的微笑了。  
卡西利亚斯上车后只干了两件事，把副驾驶座放平躺上去和把谷歌地图调成意大利语，他把手机扔给意大利人之后就转过去闭上眼睛，他现在不是很想说话。按理说这段路只要开十几分钟，等卡西利亚斯再被拍醒的时候为什么看上去像过了一个小时，他扶着楼梯扶手才能保证自己不踩空，现在他迫不及待要去洗一个澡。意大利人全程跟在身后，他背后没长眼睛都他妈能看见露出八颗牙齿的笑容，卡西利亚斯当然在心里为计划失败而愤怒，但是奇异地，也许是在酒精的催化下，他还想看布冯能玩出什么花来。喝过酒的人总拥有先使用浴室的权利，但是布冯不让他用浴缸，一个冠冕堂皇的理由：我怕你躺在里面睡过去。卡西利亚斯指着圆面钟反驳，现在是凌晨一点多，我睡过去也是合情合理的。他现在完全能确定布冯开错路了，鉴于谷歌地图不会这么不靠谱，这一定是计划的一部分。卡西利亚斯站在淋浴喷头下面，热水顺便带走了浮于皮肤表面的酒气，现在他已经清醒到智商上线百分之五十的程度了。  
圣诞假的第一个晚上，卡西利亚斯可能没有料到他就这样享受半夜的凉风，房门隔住淋浴的水声，那些咕咕叫的鸟还没起床，他闭上眼睛，海上来的风在慢慢把他吹醒。当然彻底叫醒他的还是布冯。高上近十厘米的男人很轻松就越过他的肩膀把窗户合上，现在卡西利亚斯就囿于一个窄小空间里，他的手臂贴着两侧窗帘，面前是布冯，身后是这个小镇寂静和浓稠夜色。在布冯的手环上来的时候，卡西利亚斯反应过来，这是计划的最后一步，经过近十二个小时的酝酿，这个被抢占位置的男人终于得到报复的机会了。  
就像超过弹性限度的弹簧，此时作为序幕的亲吻反而温柔，就是那种老夫老妻的吻别，只是布冯将亲吻的个数大大增加，他一只手仍按在固定支架上，可他整个人就覆在卡西利亚斯身上，心跳从掌根那里传来。真空夹层的玻璃更能存留冷意，十分怕冷的西班牙人只能在亲吻的间隙更贴近身前的热源。意大利人的计划通本质完全上线，布冯本人可比玻璃暖和多了，他甚至是这个房间里温度最高的发热体，所以等会儿卡西利亚斯想往后逃都没有地方空余。被压在玻璃上的人无疑也想到了这点，因此他踮起脚把下巴搁在布冯的肩上，放在固定支架上的手终于舍得放下来，转移到他的后背，现在他就被充足的热量整个包裹。亲吻是这场性爱中最柔软的部分，一旦布冯上手脱掉两人的衣物，老夫老妻的温吞戏码就会宣告终结。浴袍的衣袋一边装着安全套一边装着润滑剂，按理来说第一根手指是最艰难的，卡西利亚斯应该永远记得那个令人可怖的饱胀。可这次不一样，手指很容易滑入，肠道和此刻自知理亏的本人一样柔顺，甚至可以省略向外推挤的步骤。布冯抽出手指，他怀疑自己又被反将一军，因为他怀里的人将两条腿盘上来，环抱住他的脖颈说圣诞快乐。  
现在这两个不想被对方安排且竭力安排对方的人达成共识，暂时偃旗息鼓，他们有什么理由不好好享受这个圣诞假的第一天？拜托他们可是意大利人和西班牙人。不过卡西利亚斯还是逃不过落地窗的制裁，他的胸腹热得要命，后背却像被挤在一整块南极浮冰上，就只能不断得向前抱住这个房间里唯一的发热源，布冯也许愿意抱着怕冷的人，因此卡西利亚斯暂时得以保全他的皮肤。浴室里的匆忙润滑显然作用不大，第二根手指就受到了阻碍。通常情况下布冯会是一个体贴的情人，比如在虬结床单上醒来的早晨，弥漫着煎吐司香气的厨房或者是除草机隆隆作响的花园里，当然绝不包括此时。卡西利亚斯深谙这人的脾性，因此他决定给自己来个速战速绝的全套，由嫉妒组成的小情趣就这点不好，总得将在脱轨边缘的事态给挽救回来。卡西利亚斯还挺擅长应付这个的，他直接拧开了润滑剂的盖子把手指伸进去，黏稠的液体就沾得到处都是。沾着润滑剂的那只腕骨末端顶在落地窗平面上，把他自己从玻璃上推开，冰麻木了的皮肉现在变得粉红，还有一股奇异的暖流窜过。他动作很快，手指不断地转圈，大块啫喱被挖下来，化成水流过腿根的时候卡西利亚斯才想起来，这条睡裤明天就必须进洗衣藤筐了，第四根手指刚伸进去，保持作壁上观的布冯才扣住他的手腕往外扯。卡西利亚斯的背肌在这个晚上被折腾得不轻，刚刚回暖的部分又撞在玻璃上，白色的雾气很快勾勒出一圈，然后被抹平消散，他完全想错了，扩张到一半才是最艰难的。他的后穴里填满了润滑剂，因此阴茎头部滑入相当顺利，可青筋凸起的部分就不那么容易了。这才是计划的最后一步，操。他现在就像是一个刚被开苞的初中生，被钉在男人的阴茎上又哭又叫。当然没那么严重，但也绝对不好受，在今天晚上，布冯像是从未拥有过耐心，他现在就开始开疆扩土，横冲直撞。卡西利亚斯怀疑这个人在途经西班牙上空的时候被掉包了，他去亲吻布冯带胡茬的下颌一直到脖颈，这种安抚性的亲吻是他们都爱的戏码，通常情况下成功率百发百中。再重申一遍，今晚显然不是通常情况，有人按住他的肩膀把他转过来，顶端擦过最紧的那一圈肌肉，卡西利亚斯头皮发麻，膝盖向前弯曲，几乎要撞到玻璃。借助重力，布冯又能进得更深一点，他顺势把卡西利亚斯的肩膀往下按，直到两人都跪在地毯上，他还是毫无动摇地继续往里面顶。窗外仍然一片寂静，野营地的四周欧洲山毛榉和槲栎混种了一圈，月亮隐匿在云层之后，睁开眼郁悒绿色几乎要涨满视野。此时布冯的锲而不舍取得了成效，左侧冠状沟终于够到了腺体边缘，被蹭到的那个发出一声惊喘。也许这可以当作一个富有纪念意义的时刻，现在这对久别重逢的情侣终于规划出令双方都满意的圣诞计划。尽管这来得有点晚。布冯的手臂从前胸环过去，正如他所料，卡西利亚斯逃都没地方去，他被固定在这里，乳头贴在冰冷的玻璃上，心脏都要被冻伤。有人被刺激地发出气音一般的低声哭叫，接着又被呼出的热气和耳垂上得到的舔舐亲吻所安慰。润滑液顺着大腿流下来，还未到达地面就已经变凉，在这当口上卡西利亚斯还想得起来地毯，他在身躯颠簸的间隙抬头蹭着布冯的脸颊说去床上，洗床单都不要洗地毯。


End file.
